


The Secret

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bondmates Spock and McCoy engage in some mischief (mindporn) on the bridge. <br/>Takes place right before 'Journey to Babel'. <br/>Spock/McCoy slash, dirty talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret

"Must you always sleep in your uniform?"

Dr. Leonard McCoy awoke to the figure of Spock standing at the foot of his bunk. "Hmmmph? Did you just get in?"

"Affirmative."

McCoy checked his chronometer. "Christ, it's nearly 0700! Don't tell me that you stayed up all night playing chess with Jim?"

"I did."

"God dammit, Spock!" McCoy pitched his pillow at the first officer. "You'll run your defenses down forgoing sleep all the time! And Jim, it isn't good for him, especially. Now, he'll probably try and pull a double shift." He managed a smile. "Well... did you win at least?"

"Unfortunately, I was somewhat distracted. Enough to lose the match."

McCoy chuckled, satisfied with himself. "So...it worked."

"I could feel you attempting to communicate with me. However with some effort, I was able to block most of it out."

"Ha, but you couldn't block enough of me out to win."

"Correct," Spock replied as he strode up to McCoy, pulled the covers down and proceeded to divest the human of his uniform. "I made several early unwise moves due to your actions. Now, you are going to make good on all those promises."

Suddenly nude, McCoy jumped up and out of bed. "Forget it, Spock. I've got to start my shift in half an hour."

Spock moved swiftly to block the doctor's entry into the bathroom. "Incorrect. Your shift commences in 37.02 standard minutes, adequate time for what you have described to me in your mind during my chess game."

"Oh yeah, Spock?" McCoy spoke in a sultry tone that made the Vulcan oddly feel a tingle. "You want it? Then, you'll have to come and get it."

Before Spock could react, McCoy quickly lunged around him and into the bathroom, pushing the door lock.

Spock rested both of his hands on the door. "You do realize, Leonard, that I can open this door by force if I so desire."

"Yeah, Spock, and if you do you'll face a lecture from maintenance for breaking down my bathroom door...and they'll report it to the captain," the doctor's voice reasoned from within.

Spock let his hands fall. "Logical."

"See? You're rubbing off on me."

"Obviously, the reverse is also true or else I would not have suggested such a violent action in the first place." Spock found himself beginning to feel troubled by that fact...till the bathroom door swooshed opened to reveal a freshly showered McCoy. "That scent...is most agreeable."

"Vulcan shampoo. You like?"

"How did you acquire it?"

"I bought it at the last starbase."

"Surely on the black market. How many credits did it cost you?"

"Too many. Who cares?"

Spock reached over to grab McCoy by the hips. "That shampoo is extraordinarly pungent of rare Ah'shaka flowers. It has been used in ancient times as an aphrodisiac."

"Vulcan aphrodisiac? Never. I didn't think anything like that existed."

Spock leaned to gently kiss the human. "You know quite well that it exists. You are my bondmate."

"A bondmate who's gonna be late for his shift if you don't cut it out," McCoy said as he wriggled himself out of Spock`s grasp.

Undaunted, the Vulcan swiftly moved to push his lover against the bulkhead, making sure the human could feel his demanding erection and holding down the doctor's wrists. "The things you drive me to do, Leonard McCoy, are most unsettling."

McCoy responded by looking underneath his eyelashes into the obsidian eyes of the half-Vulcan first officer. "Like this, for instance?" McCoy chuckled.

"Affirmative," Spock agreed. He glanced at his hands on the human.

"I love it when you play rough with me," McCoy whispered naughtily, then his voice slipped into a serious tone: "Just not right now. Let me go."

Spock finally let his hands drop and moved away, allowing the doctor to resume his task of getting ready for work.

The Bosun's whistle sounded and McCoy pounded his fist on the button. "McCoy."

"Bones, is Spock there with you?" an aggravated, familiar figure on the desk viewer wanted to know.

"Spock here," the first officer said, snapping back to his usual professional tone.

"I need you on the bridge, now, Spock."

"Acknowledged, Sir. Spock out." He turned around to face the man who stood behind him. "I shall deal with you later, Doctor McCoy."

"Well, then, I shall be busy later. Mister Spock."

"I am taking my leave of you, Doctor."

"Wait, wait, wait. I want to go up to the bridge before I head to sickbay. I'll share the lift with you."

McCoy had no trouble keeping up with the Vulcan's calm yet determined strides down the corridor. //Angry...Beloved?// McCoy teased in his mind.

//_Fascinating...your ability to communicate through the bond is becoming stronger..._//

The pair passed by Mr. Sulu in the corridor. The young helmsman exchanged pleasantries with the doctor and Spock nodded to the junior officer.

//_I've been practicing...my sexy, pointy-eared vixen..._// "Mr. Sulu. I believe I have a physical scheduled for you this afternoon. At 1300."

"Oh, yeah you're right, Doc. I was hoping you'd forget." Sulu chuckled nervously.

"Uh huh, see you later Mr. Sulu." //_As if I'd forget...Spock...who does he take me for? By the way...that particular shade of blue uniform looks rather fetching with your eye-make up today...Beloved._//

//_Illogical...I wear the same shade of blue every day. There is no variation..._//

//_Gotcha..._//

//_I am not going to go up to the bridge with you spouting all manner of illogic. I cannot function._//

//_Ah hah, we'll see._// They approached a red-shirted crewman exiting the turbo lift. "How's that broken leg holding up Mr. Kyle?"

"Oh hiya, Doctor McCoy. It still hurts a bit."

"Come into sickbay in about an hour. You might need another Bicardine Treatment." //_...did I mention that I love you, Spock?_//

//_Desist..._// "Mr. Kyle, I shall meet you and Mr. Scott in three standard hours to discuss the transporter calibrations in transporter room A."

"Yes sir." Kyle walked off and the pair entered the lift.

"Bridge," said Spock.

//_I love you._//

//_Leonard...I am asking you to desist._//

"Alright, alright I will," McCoy said, out loud. He cleared his throat. "So, Mister Spock. Our upcoming diplomatic mission to Babel promises to be exciting. Better than the mapping we've been doing for a month. When do we start picking up delegates?"

"Two point three days."

//_When we orbit Vulcan are you gonna take me down to meet your parents?_//

//_Negative._//

McCoy pouted. //_oh..._//

The lift doors swooshed open to an angry Captain Kirk fuming in his chair. "Mister Spock! How long does it take you to make it to the bridge from Deck 5 after you've been paged?"

"On average, 7.03 minutes."

"And how long did it take you today, may I ask?"

"7.04 minutes."

"So, you were a second longer today. Explain."

Spock was about to do just that when McCoy thought: //_He's having you on, Spock._//

//_Having me on?_//

//_He's joking with you. He's giving you a hard time._//

//_I see...I must explain to him..._//

//_If it makes you feel better, do it then..._//

"I regret my delay, Captain. I was momentarily detained when exiting the doctor's quarters."

//_Oh, thanks a lot Spock. Blame it on me, as if he doesn't already suspect something._//

//_I cannot lie to the captain._// Spock moved to stand on the left of the chair with McCoy on the right. Spock spoke evenly, careful not to sound too discernably annoyed. "You called me up here an hour before my watch has started for any particular reason, Sir?"

"I wanted you to take the con. This mapping is making my eyes go buggy. I`m gonna catch a quick nap."

"Hmmm," muttered McCoy. "I wonder why. Probably because you were up all night playing chess..."

"You be quiet, Bones."

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to do my job keeping the crew at maximum efficiency when you aren't sleeping or eating when you are supposed to?!"

"How'd you know I didn't eat breakfast?"

"Spock told me."

"Oh, I see." Kirk turned to glare at the Vulcan who returned his gaze innocently. "You're turning him into my own personal watchdog."

//_Leonard, I did not tell you that..._//

//_I know. I just assumed (correctly) it to be the case...my gorgeous Vulcan._//

//_Leonard..._//

//_Ha, ha, ha ha ha..._// McCoy merely smiled beauteously at the captain. "Oh...go take your nap."

Kirk yawned a response, got up and strode into the lift. The first officer replaced him in the command chair with usual aplomb.

"Lieutenant," Spock called to Uhura. "Your communications report is due within 30.12 minutes." //_Leonard, when are you heading down to sickbay? I have duties to perform._//

//_Duties? Like what, more exciting mapping?_// McCoy popped the comm-link button on the armrest of the captain`s chair. "McCoy to Sickbay. Is Mr. Kyle there yet?" //_I could have given you some excitement, last night..._//

"No Doctor McCoy, not yet," Chapel's voice rang out.

"Well, tell me when he finally turns up. McCoy out."

//_I see. You have feelings of irrational jealously regarding my frequent chess matches with the captain._//

//_Not at all, Spock. I only take issue when it becomes an all-nighter. I do have needs, you know._//

"Mr. Spock. Requisition for your signature, please."

"Thank you, Yeoman Thompson." //_Just what sort of excitement could you have given me, last night?_//

//_...not in front of the goddamn Yeoman..._//

//_...she is unable to hear us._//

//_You kinky bastard...right on the bridge you want me to talk dirty to you._//

//_Negative...I merely wish for you to describe what you would have done to me had I not played chess. If you interpret a sexual connotation it is entirely coincidental._//

//_Bullshit, my lover. You know what you are doing._//

//_...at any rate, I am waiting for your description._// "Mr. Chekov, take the science station please."

"Aye, Sair."

//_...well, for one thing, Spock...I'd like to kiss that smug look off your face. then rip your tunic and undershirt off._//

//_Is that all? To stare at my chest?_//

//_No, shut up, and listen. I'd move from kissing your mouth, after I'd forced my tongue through your teeth and gotten a moan outta you, to sliding down your neck and giving you a good bite..._//

"Mr. Chekov, long range sensor reading."

"K type tertiary star, Mr. Spock."

"Very well. Begin recording now." //_...continue..._//

//_Hmmph?_//

//_Continue. I am waiting._//

//_Oh...well then...I'd move to the other side of your neck all the while caressing your hairy chest...God I love the way that feels...so soft...your chest is slim but so damn muscular...and warm as hell..._//

//_...and your touch is cool and refreshing...please continue._//

//_Goddamn, you're demanding...then... I'd move my mouth down to rest on one of your nipples...I'd keep licking and pulling till that sucker got erect...then I'd move my mouth to the other all the while playing with the one I'd just licked, with my fingers._//

//_...and I of course would be removing your uniform. It is only logical to reciprocate..._//

//_...flawlessly logical of course, my Spock. This definitely is...anyway...I'd move my mouth down to kiss your belly, and such a flat, tight belly that is with a black garden path..._//

"Coffee, Doctor McCoy?"

McCoy grinned. "Oh God yes, I'd love some, Janice. Thank you so much!" He took one from her and sipped gratefully.

"Yeoman, have you finished the transcripts of the latest landing party tri-corder readings?" Spock enquired of Rand.

//_...good lord, Spock. you're able to be in two minds at once._//

"Not yet, Mr. Spock."

"When can I expect them?" //_...as are you. continue..Leonard..._//

"In a few more hours, sir?"

"Adequate, Yeoman." //_...continue...You were saying._//

//_Wait till she leaves...okay...well...I've pushed you down onto the bed by this point...right? so...then I've got my mouth down on your belly and my hands are caressing your thighs, then my hands work their way over to your bulging hard-on..._//

//_...with my trousers still on?_//

//_Yeah, they're still on...till I move my hands up to undo the clasp and it always takes me a bit of time, you know... to do it... because they always stick for some reason..._//

//_...and I am forced to assist you..._//

//_Yeah, shut up will you...then I finally undo it and slide the zipper down and ease your trousers down your hips. And...I can see your big cock in your underpants with pre-cum already showing on them. Then I slide down your underpants and take your cock into my mouth._//

//_Indeed._//

//_Oh yes...indeed...and then... with my tongue I lick and tease the head of your dick till you can't stand it anymore, then I slide my tongue down the back at it's most sensitive part...you know? Then I slowly bring my mouth further and further down till you hit my throat--_//

"Binnacle list for your approval, Dr. McCoy." Yeoman Burke handed the doctor a medi-PADD.

McCoy scanned the PADD very intently. "Who's still on here? Ensign Reeves...no, he's cleared for duty. Here you can have this back, Yeoman. Take it down to Sickbay for me. Thanks."

McCoy watched the Yeoman depart. //_So... anyway, Spock...I keep moving my mouth up and down your shaft...up and down and up and down. One hand is at the base of your cock, lightly caressing your public hair. With my other hand, I grab hold of your slim, olive skinned hip...you are so hot in my mouth, oh *GOD* you are so hot... and then I squeeze your balls, hard. You like that, huh? I know you do. I keep stroking and sucking you faster and faster. You try to hold off but you can't and you wind up coming down my throat and making a little gasping noise, like you do, you know, when we..._//

//_Fascinating. You have never done that to me in real life._//

"Sickbay to Dr. McCoy."

"McCoy here." //_I know...and I'm sorry. I've been wanting to give you a blow job like you always have given me. I'm still new at this kind of thing. By the way, I've got a damned erection now._//

//_I have noticed._//

"Doctor, Mr. Kyle is waiting for you."

"Thank you nurse I'll be right there." //_God, I love you, Spock._//

//_...and I love you as well._//

McCoy sauntered over to the turbo lift. "Have *fun* mapping Mister Spock," he managed in the most sarcastic voice he could muster.

"Illogical, Doctor. Vulcans do not engage in 'fun' as you call it."

"Huh. Well that's a boring life. You should try having some fun once in a while, Mr. Spock," McCoy clucked. "Break up the monotony."

"Not likely," Spock replied. "However, I do believe I should meet with you in your quarters to discuss the intricacies of our upcoming Babel mission."

"How about when my shift ends?"

"That would be sufficient, Doctor."

McCoy nodded and disappeared into the turbolift.

(Later that evening...)

"Wow, that was some meeting we just had, Spock." McCoy lay with his head on Spock's shoulder. Exhausted.

"It was most... enlightening," Spock agreed. Equally exhausted.

"So, why can't I go down to Vulcan to meet your parents?"

"Because you shall meet them when they arrive on board. Ambassador Sarek and his wife Amanda are the Vulcan delegation. You are the only one besides myself who knows this."

"Oh... Oh!!!" McCoy grinned.

_________________

fin


End file.
